immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Road to Stone
The Road to Stone is a large, mostly-paved road running from the Friendly naval-capital of Stoneport, through the Northern Unclaimed provinces of the Eastern Block, to the Cathedral of The Broken Kingdoms. It was first paved during the Classical Era, as a joint-project to make trade between the two nations easier. As the coastline is difficult to traverse and prone to Woag raids, this inland route and waypoint have become a crossroads. New roads have been slowly forming between the Unclaimed regions and the towns along the road, bringing additional trade into all nations involved. It is considered a sister-road to the Road to Kushan. Places along the Road Stoneport At the south end of the road lies the city of Stoneport, where a large ornate set of gates leads into a processing area, through the city, and eventually all the way to the docks. Outer Circle For the stretch of the road which runs to the edge of the Outer Circle a half-day's ride away, the road is paved with smooth stones and maintained by the Technocracy. A few small towns lie along this stretch of road, as well as numerous farms. A small military outpost along the road marks the edge of the area claimed by the Technocracy. It is manned with soldiers from the nearby towns, and prevents any hostile forces from using the road for movements. The fort is built in line with the remains of an ancient waist-high cobblestone wall, which runs along the edge of the territory, despite having existed long before ironspire. Local legend states that, when the two kings first met in this region, they began their eternal argument. Frustrated by the inability to reach a conclusion, they angrily began to stack rocks in a line to show where their borders would never cross. This story has several flaws, obviously, yet the wall remains. Iron Spoke A guarded way-station was established at the halfway point. Now called Iron Spoke and constructed as part of the Kingdom's purchase of a large shipment of steel, the waystation is fortified and a frequent stop for Border Patrols. Nominally under Friendly control however; maintaining, supplying and garrisoning the waystation is the responsiblity of the Circle. The waystation has grown into a small village, ringed with a wall built by the Technocracy as an extension of the way-station, and built around the large keep-like waypoint. Fresh mounts are kept here for fast communication between the two nations, and it boasts a small economy of oat-farmrs, ferriers, and wagonwrights to support the traders on the road. Missionaries run a local school and clinic here as well, though the Technocracy has made no further effort to absorb this area. Southern Solvarkia The road runs through the western edges of both Southern and Northern Solvarkia. In both of these countries, several small cities have formed around the trade route. The governments of this region have agreed to patrol the sections of the road which lie within their zone of control, creating some defense for the northernmost section of the road before it hits the Broken Kingdoms. The Broken Kingdoms The road ends deep within the Broken Kingdoms. Category:Friendlies Category:Locations